Zostać najlepszą w Japonii! Zmartwienia pięknej szermierki
Zostać najlepszą w Japonii! Zmartwienia pięknej szermierki (jap. 目指せ日本一！美少女剣士の悩み Mezase Nippon ichi! Bishōjo kenshi no nayami) – 12 (139) odcinek czwartej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 17 czerwca 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się pod mostem. Widzimy jak Makoto, Rei i Usagi obserwują pojedynek na miecze zdawałoby się około dwunastoletniej dziewczyny z dorosłym facetem. Zgadnijcie kto wygrywa? Niezwykła dziewczynka to Miharu Akiyama, której marzeniem jest zostać mistrzynią miecza. W pewnej chwili zdumione przyjaciółki widzą podbiegającą do Miharu Chibiusę. Mała proponuje wojowniczce nocleg i wyżywienie (dotąd mieszkała w namiocie pod owym mostem) w zamian za udzielenie jej treningu. Miharu ulega pokusie. Już po chwili przenosimy się do domu rodziny Tsukino, gdzie na rzecz przyszłych treningów został poświęcony pokój Usagi. Miharu w zamian za gościnę używa swoich umiejętności w... kuchni. Dowiadujemy się też nieco o jej rodzinie. Tymczasem w cyrku na swoją przyszła ofiarę Tygrysie Oko wybiera właśnie naszą mała mistrzynię. A skoro o niej mowa, to zaraz widzimy ją gotową do kolejnego pojedynku – tym razem z jakąś kobietą. Obserwujące to Chibiusa i Usagi gorąco dopingują swoją faworytkę, jednak ta przegrywa z kretesem, jak się potem okazuje, ze swoją... matką. Miharu zwierza się nowym przyjaciółkom ze swoich problemów rodzinnych. Usagi i Chibiusa postanawiają wybrać się do jej domu, by omówić zaistniałą sytuację z matką dziewczynki. Po kilku minutach zdzierania sobie gardła pod bramą poszukiwana kobieta zachodzi je od tyłu. Nie jest jednak zbyt rozmowna i niemal zaraz odchodzi. Mówi jednak coś, co sprawia, że Usagi zaczyna głębiej zastanawiać się nad jej postawą wobec córki. A sama Miharu w dalszym ciągu oddaje się treningowi. W pewnym momencie podchodzi do niej Tygrysie Oko w przebraniu i wyzywa ją na pojedynek. Wygrywa go używając swoich sztuczek, a potem proponuje dziewczynie "naukę" swojego stylu walki. Zabiera ją ze sobą w odludne miejsce, gdyż jak twierdzi, trening musi się odbywać na osobności. Na jego nieszczęście sytuację zauważają Rei i Makoto, które wiedzione przeczuciem postanawiają śledzić rozwój wypadków. A sam Tygrysie Oko łatwo zwodzi dziewczynę i łapie ją w swoją pułapkę. Wtedy do akcji dołączają się Rei, Makoto, Usagi i Chibiusa. Tygrysie Oko, po upewnieniu się o nieobecności pegaza w snach dziewczynki, ucieka. Zostawia jednak kolejnego lemura. Tym razem jest to pająk używający tajemniczego sznurka. Stylem walki przypomina nieco jednego z wielkich siedmiu demonów Królestwa Ciemności, który polega na tym, iż figury jakie ułoży ze sznurka materializują się w rzeczywistości. Dzięki temu tworzy na przykład tunel, by wchłonąć atak Sailor Mars, a potem wysyła go do niej z powrotem. Do walki włącza się Miharu, ale ona też niewiele może. W końcu Sailor Mars postanawia zagrać na ambicjach lemura, każąc mu stworzyć nieistniejącą figurę. Wykorzystuje chwilę konsternacji, by ponownie zaatakować, ale lemur odzyskuje zimną krew i łapie wojowniczki w pułapkę. Ponownie do akcji staje Miharu, na którą nagle spływa olśnienie. Dzięki użyciu rozumu zamiast siły udaje jej się obezwładnić go. Uwalnia potem wojowniczki, dzięki czemu Sailor Chibi Moon może wezwać pegaza. Po skończonej walce, Miharu dziękuje wojowniczkom za lekcję, dzięki której coś zrozumiała. Ponownie obserwujemy pojedynek: matka kontra córka. Tym razem jednak Miharu bogatsza w doświadczenie po walce z potworem pokonuje matkę, a tym samym ponownie zdobywa jej szacunek i zrozumienie. Wszystko kończy się oczywiście dobrze. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Ikuko Tsukino – Sanae Takagi * Shingo Tsukino – Chiyoko Kawashima * Tygrysie Oko – Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Miharu Akiyama – Sakura Tange * Fuyumi Akiyama – Shiho Niiyama * Mężczyzna – Yasunori Masutani * Ayatoriko – Manami Nakayama Galeria Zapowiedź odc139.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep139 1.jpg Ep139 2.jpg Ep139 3.jpg Ep139 4.jpg Ep139 5.jpg Ep139 6.jpg Ep139 7.jpg Ep139 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Marzenia pięknej wojowniczki. en:Try for the Best of Japan! The Worries of a Beautiful Girl Swordsman Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii